Piers's Gambling Addiction
by Tornado-Fawkes
Summary: Whilst resting in Contigo; Felix, Jenna and Sheba learn that a certain Lemurian has a problem with gambling...only trouble can come from this. Possible ShebaxFelix - COMPLETE. Beware of OCC-ness!


Piers's Gambling Addiction

Summary: **Whilst resting in Contigo; Felix, Jenna and Sheba learn that a certain Lemurian has a problem with gambling...only trouble can come from this. **

**_TF_: Hey! TF here - I've decided to re-edit this fic, spell-check, grammar-check etc. I've also added some new "scenes". Anyway, read and review as always - and remember to check out "Mission: Piers's True Age" which is the sequeal to this fic. Bye for now!**

**I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN. I AM NOT ASSOCIATED WITH GOLDEN SUN. GOLDEN SUN IS COPYRIGHTED BY NINTENDO AND CAMELOT.**

* * *

It had been one whole day since Felix's party had arrived in the sandy town of Contigo, exhausted and sleep-deprived. But instead of carrying on north, heading en-route to Jupiter Lighthouse to rekindle the lost beacon; Jenna suggested that they take a break from their arduous quest and recover from the long distance they had travelled from Lemuria. However, one didn't agree on Jenna's plan...

"We should really just trek to Jupiter Lighthouse and light the beacon whilst we can" Felix said, unsure of Jenna's suggestion, brushing strands of flyaway chestnut hair out of his chocolate brown eyes "If Isaac turns up the situation could become difficult" Felix closed his eyes, remembering what Isaac had said atop Venus Lighthouse...

_"We'll stop you Felix, __**I'll **__stop you."_

Jenna rolled her eyes; she was really beginning to get sick of Felix's "Isaac is trouble" speech. Isaac wasn't their enemy, when would her brother realise that? Sheba sensed the tension in the air, she looked from Jenna to Felix to Piers - who was currently looking and flicking through the books which were stacked tidily on the bookcase opposite. She sat down on one of the beds and looked up at the wooden ceiling, before looking back at Felix.

"You worry too much Felix" She smiled at the Earth Adept "Honestly, you should lighten up and take a break once in a while" Jenna smiled smugly in victory.

"Which is why we will be staying in Contigo for one week" She said firmly "For once we can rest properly and sleep in a decent bed". Piers glanced over at Jenna, giving her a stare. Jenna had made a habit of complaining about the sleeping quarters on his ship, of which she frequently reminded him.

"Yeah, come on Felix, you can catch up on some well-deserved sleep, you've been on night-watch for the past week." Sheba added "Plus, Kraden's in no state to walk to the Lighthouse" She jabbed her thumb in the direction of Kraden, who was currently fast asleep in one the beds, mumbling in his sleep.

"But-" Felix started, before being cut off by his younger sister.

"No Felix, we are staying" Felix frowned, crossing his arms. He looked away from Jenna and looked at the floor, sulking like a moody child. Jenna sighed at her brother's immature ways, knowing when he didn't get what he wanted he always resorted to pouting and sulking. Sheba giggled, causing Felix to blush slightly. Piers stifled a laugh, snapping the book he had finished flicking through shut.

"You know Felix, the girls are right" He said. Felix looked up at the Lemurian, opening his mouth in protest, before Piers raised a hand, signalling him to be quiet "You can't deny it, the break will do you and all of us some good" He placed a book back on the shelf and heading towards the door, a slightly smile playing on his lips. He picked up his headband from the table beside the door and tied it back onto his head, tying his hair up afterwards.

"Thank you, Piers!" Jenna said, smirking triumphantly "We'll rest up for a couple of days and then head to the Lighthouse". Sheba nodded in agreement as Kraden continued to talk in his sleep. Piers clapped his hands together and exhaled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll take a look around...might head onto the tavern later on" He winked at the three teenagers and laughed whilst he headed out of the door. Jenna scowled, as Sheba shook her head, Felix on the other hand was still sulking.

"I think that's Lemurian for 'I'm off to get drunk' - idiot" Jenna said, frowning at the door. "I think Piers has picked some bad habits from a certain someone..." She glared at Felix who scowled at his younger sister. Jenna ignored him and looked around at Sheba "Fancy going to have a look around the town?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Sheba replied, nodding. She rummaged through her backpack, looking for some coins. Jenna did the same. Felix sat on his bed, his arms still crossed.

"Okay!" Jenna said "We're off out then!"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Felix asked, worry clear in his force. He stood up from the bed. Jenna sighed in frustration. Gods, when would he just do as he was told?

"Felix...I'm not going to tell you this again" She said, in a dangerous tone "You're staying here and that's final." She walked towards the door and headed outside. Sheba smiled at Felix and waved "goodbye" before running after her fellow Adept, leaving Felix alone.

"_I said rest Felix, you push yourself too hard, and you should rest once in a while_" He muttered, intimidating Jenna's voice. He collapsed onto the bed, hastily throwing the bed covers over his body and closed his eyes, scowling when Kraden began to snore.

* * *

"Step up, ladies and gentlemen and see if you can win on the lucky dice!" A man shouted from behind a wooden stall "Can you beat the dice? Test your luck! Find out!" Piers walked past the stall and shook his head, his turquoise hair blowing in the sandy-filled breeze. He glanced at the stall, it was probably rigged...but Mercury didn't it look tempting?

"Hello there, kind Sir!" The man called to him. Piers turned around and blinked his golden eyes, he raised his hand and pointed to himself; knowing how foolish he would feel if the man wasn't talking to him. "Yes! You kind sir! He walked over to the stall and its owner, somewhat wearily. The man smiled toothily, his beady eyes greedy. "You look like a lucky man; do you care to take on the lucky dice?" Piers smiled slightly. The man was right, he was kind of lucky. How many people could survive a tidal wave, many battles and defeat the Sea God Poseidon?

"How much does it cost?" Piers asked quietly, looking at the stall's owner. The man smiled slightly.

"250 coins" He replied. Piers blinked again.

"That's practically robbery" He retorted, but nevertheless, his hand reached into his pocket. The man shrugged.

"I'll give you a little discount then sir...150 coins" Piers frowned slightly; he fumbled around in his pockets and counted out 150 coins. He slammed the counted amount onto the stall.

"There" He said. "_Let's just hope luck is on my side_" He thought to himself. The man smirked.

"Let the game begin!" He proclaimed.

* * *

Sheba and Jenna ran from stall to stall. Contigo was really a beautiful town, even if it was mostly sand. Sheba felt right at home here. She looked from the item stall to the weaponry and jogged over the collection of gleaming, rust-free weapons placed in front of her. She looked eagerly from one weapon to the next, until something caught her eye.

"Wow...Jenna, hey Jenna! Come and look at this" She called to Jenna, waving her over to the weaponry. Jenna looked over her shoulder and walked to the stall that Sheba was standing at, she looked down at the weapon that Sheba had seen.

"Is this it?" She asked, in a confused tone "Not like you to buy weapons, is it Sheba?" She picked up the weapon, a rod in fact and eyed it carefully; checking it wasn't a cursed item. She fingered the label and price-tag. "It's apparently called the "Crystal Rod" and is a powerful weapon when used correctly...and its 13,400 coins" Jenna looked at Sheba who was smiling broadly. "Oh no, I'm not buying it for you!"

"And why not?" Sheba asked, smiling "I brought you that skirt. You can make it my birthday present!"

"You've already used that; remember the time when I brought your cloak?" Jenna replied with raised eyebrows, pointing at the royal purple cloak that Sheba wore on her small shoulders.

"Please? Pretty please?" Sheba asked, sweetly. Jenna sighed.

"Oh okay...besides, you haven't had a new weapon in a while" Jenna said "Let's find Piers, he has most of our coins, I wonder where he -"

"What? What do you mean I've lost?" A voice yelled. Everyone in the street looked and turned away from their current activity and stared in the direction of a small stall that was located near to the tavern "I couldn't have lost! It's impossible!"

"I'm sorry sir, but that's the rules!" Another voice cried, a voice laced with worry and fear "I think that you should stop -"

"Stop? No! Never!" The first voice yelled again "I'll win next turn!" Jenna and Sheba both looked at each other, whilst nearby people whispered to one another.

"Who is that?" A woman asked her friend.

"Must he be so loud?" Another woman said.

"He can't be from here; everyone knows that stall is fixed"

"Jenna...I recognise that voice" Sheba said to Jenna, who looked at her and nodded.

"Me too, let's just hope it isn't who we think it is" Jenna hoped. She and Sheba began to walk towards where the two voices were coming from, and came across a crowd of people, all huddled around a stall. They pushed their way through the crowd, earning themselves some complaints and insults from others. Eventually, they were standing in front of the crowd, staring at the two people who stood in front of them. There was man, with his back towards the crowd, dressed in blue shorts, and a admiral's over-coat, with long, turquoise hair tied back in a low pony-tail, secured tightly with a piece of string. He wore blue boots on his feet and tanned legs, a piece of red string on his right wrist.

It was Piers.

"Piers...?" Jenna and Sheba both asked in unison - confusion and surprise in their voices. Piers looked around quickly, seeing who spoke to him before turning away.

"Can't talk now girls" He said quickly "Gambling. I need to win. Reputation rests on it."

"Reputation...? Honestly." Sheba whispered to Jenna. She looked up back at Piers "Look Piers, maybe you should come back with us to the inn...we're getting a few looks" She looked around the crowd, all of which bore a look of annoyance or irritation on their faces.

"No! I must win! I need to win!" Piers said, slamming down a handful of coins and picking up the dice which lay on the table. He shook the dice in a closed fist, whispered something in his hand before throwing them back onto the table.

"...Two and a five" The man said, quietly "Loss..." Piers growled in anger.

"Goddamn it all!" He cursed, the townspeople gasping in shock at his most recent outburst. He stuck his hand in his over-coat pockets again, fishing out more coins, throwing them on the table. Jenna scowled at her friends' actions.

"Piers, just how much money have you gambled away on this obviously fixed game?" She asked, glaring at the games owner who shuffled around nervously, recoiling in fear from the glowering Mars Adept. A local man stepped forward, and smiled weakly at Jenna and Sheba.

"Um...it's about 7'000 coins when I counted last" Jenna's and Sheba's jaws dropped. 7'000 coins...? Possibly more...? How could Piers gamble away so much of their money? Jenna looked to Sheba, who nodded. They both stepped forward, seizing Piers by both arms, pulling him away from the stall.

"That's it Piers!" Jenna said, firmly "You're coming back to the inn with us!" She and Sheba mustered all their strength, trying to prise Piers away from the game, both failing.

"No!" Piers shouted his voice and tone almost childlike. He grabbed onto the table, holding onto it, refusing to move "Let me see if I win!" He picked up the dice again, shook them vigorously and threw them back on the table.

"One and six" The man said, now clearly bored "Loss."

"NO!" Piers yelled at the top of his voice "You! You've rigged this game!" He pointed at the man, rage in his amber eyes. He slammed his fists hard on the table. "I demand a refund you scamming idiot! You...you cheat! Scum!"

"Oh dear Jupiter Piers" Sheba groaned "I've you only just realised that it's rigged?" She pulled at his arm again; Piers began to struggle away from the both girls grips, his fists clenched. He kicked wildly at the man, hoping to hit him with a stray kick.

"Oh Mercury, when I get my hands on you!" He yelled "I'm going to diamond berg your sorry behind to another part of Weyard! You'll get what's coming to you, scum! Scum!"

"Piers! That's enough" Jenna shouted, finally losing her temper with the rowdy Lemurian "You're coming with us NOW!" She and Sheba pulled at the raging Adept again, who was still shouting countless curses and insults at the stall owner, and other people who looked at him in horror. Finally, both Sheba and Jenna managed to pull the Lemurian away and pull him back to the stall, the townspeople watching in pure amazement. It wasn't everyday they saw something like this.

* * *

Felix was lying in bed awake. He couldn't sleep. It seemed the lack of sleep had affected him and now he couldn't sleep at all, and Kraden's snoring didn't help. He closed his eyes again, hoping he would drift off into sleep, until the front door of the inn slammed open...

"Why...why Piers?" Felix heard someone yell.

"Look, I could have won!" Another voice shouted. Felix sighed, throwing back the covers and got out of the bed. He glanced at Kraden who awoke slightly before going back to sleep. He walked out of the room, running a hand through his ponytail-free locks and walked downstairs to the inn's main room, where Jenna, Piers and Sheba were. Jenna was glaring at Piers, who was scowling. Felix blinked in confusion.

"What's...going on?" He asked "Is everything okay?" Jenna turned around and smiled sweetly at her brother.

"Oh, nothing's wrong Felix" Jenna said, in a happy, mocking voice "Yes, everything is fine...OF COURSE IS BLOODY ISN'T!" Felix looked taken back, eyes wide "Do you want to know what's happened?" Felix didn't answer at first.

"...Do I want to know?" He asked. Jenna growled in frustration, as Sheba began interested at looking at the wooden floorboards beneath her feet, Piers on the other hand was looking out the window, towards the stall, glaring at its owner.

"Piers has gone and gambled away most of our money!" Jenna yelled "We've got 2000 left!"

"...Well...2000 is okay, I mean, I have some coins upstairs" Felix said quietly "We'll be alright"

"No we won't be alright!" Jenna shouted "We all need new weapons and armour if we're going to Jupiter Lighthouse! But that won't happen since some idiot gambled it away!" She glared at Piers, her cheeks red from anger. They continued to argue into the night; Piers eventually retired to his bed, mumbling a string of curses under his breath, whilst Jenna walked out the inn in a fit of rage. This left Sheba and Felix, who were sat on the sofa, completely bewildered. After a while, Felix sighed, gathering his hair back into its usual ponytail.

"Go and get some sleep, Sheba" He said, quietly "We'll leave for the Lighthouse tomorrow, and I don't want a repeat of today." Sheba nodded, standing up.

"Oh, but what about Jenna...?" She asked the tall brunette. Felix sighed again and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll go and fetch her, she probably hasn't gone far" He replied, he pointed to the stairs "Go on, bed" Sheba pouted.

"Okay...Goodnight Felix!" She said cheerily, smiling broadly at him. Felix smiled back, a flush creeping up on his cheeks; he nodded and mumbled "Night".

* * *

The next morning was quiet. Although Felix had managed to calm Jenna down somewhat – she was still in a foul mood when they all sat down to breakfast, as was Piers, who was glaring daggers at Jenna. Felix, Sheba and Kraden glanced at one another and ate silently. Eventually, Piers spoke...

"Fine, I'm sorry!" He said, looking in Jenna's direction. Jenna looked up from her breakfast, still glaring slightly.

"Oh? Really? I'll accept your apology when you pay us back the 7'000 coins you owe us" She retorted. Piers opened his mouth to reply, anger etched on his face – until Felix stood up, his hands slamming down the table.

"Okay, that is enough!" He said, lowly "If haven't realised we have a big task today and I don't want any arguments, okay Jenna, Piers?" He stared down at both of the seated Adepts, his eyes dark. Both Piers and Jenna gulped and return to their breakfasts. Felix sat back down, scowling. Kraden opened his mouth to say something, but Felix shot a dark glare at the elderly sage who shut his mouth.

"_Today is going to be a long day_" Sheba thought to herself, twisting a lock of her blonde hair with her finger. Eventually, the Adepts finished their breakfasts and gathered their weapons, armour and supplies and left the inn. As they walked outside, Jenna kept a firm grip on Piers's arm – steering him to the towns exit, Piers scowled at this and pulled his arm from Jenna's grip.

"For the record" He hissed "I owe you nothing...I'm letting you use my ship, remember?" Jenna processed this before smirking slightly.

"We'll see..._we'll see_" She replied, her voice laced malice.


End file.
